After Stasis
by nzcsigsrfan
Summary: My guess as to life after stasis...


**SGU Season 3 – Awakenings**

_Lost and Found_

As Colonel Young awoke from stasis he looked out through his pod across the aisle and into the opposite pod and into the eyes of his Lieutenant Tamara Johansson, TJ, god he loved those eyes, if he could he would make it up to her. His pod opened freeing him of his confinement his first step was straight to her; he could see in her eyes that stasis hadn't eased her worry of finding she had ALS.

Surprising those around them he pulled her into a hug and said "It will be alright, I am here for you no matter what" she smiled returned his hug and then they turned their attention to the crew "Eli... Eli, check the gates we'll need fresh food supplies", Eli nodded and headed for the gate room.

Young nodded at Dr Rush and they both headed for the bridge, excited and interested to see where they were and if they had successfully left the machines galaxy. As they neared the gate room Rush quietly said "You know we will not stop searching until we have the cure", Young smiled and nodded, he knew they would, in fact he counted on it.

The other scientists joined them and it didn't take long before Rush was jumping from screen to screen his and the other scientists animation was enough to cause Young to ask what was up, Rush replied "We are not where we thought we'd be..." Young cautiously asked him what he meant, worried that they were still in reach of the machines that had nearly destroyed them.

"Well Colonel by my calculation we are further into the galaxy than we should be..." the Colonel nodded and replied "that's a good thing isn't it" Rush's response floored him "but the only way possible is if we were in stasis for far longer than we planned" "WHAT?" said Young he jumped up and said "I'll make contact with Earth" he rushed to the communication stones as he left he heard Rush muttering something about you better hope they work.

TJ bumped into him on the way and let him know everyone had survived stasis and that Lisa Park had even regained most of her vision, he nodded and continued she fell in beside him. He updated her with what Rush had said and they both entered the communication room. He placed the stone, nothing, they looked at one another, then he tried again – instant link he opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by very young looking soldiers he blinked and then said "Can you get Colonel Telford or General O'Neil" A sergeant stepped forward and demanded that he identify himself "Colonel Young of Destiny" the room fell silent and as he looked at the stunned faces he was thinking oh no this can't be good.

The young sergeant looked stunned but asked him to follow, as he followed Young began to take in the surrounding, he had never been there before and by the drab and run down decor he was sure something bad had happened. The sergeant signalled he wait and began talking to a Lieutenant, he moved aside finally giving Young a chance to read the name 'O'Neil, he stared the young man reminded him of someone yet the only O'Neil he knew was General Jack O'Neil and General O'Neil and Colonel Samantha Carters children by his recollection would not yet be 10.

He was still searching his brain for the link when the Lieutenant put out his hand stating "you knew my great-grandparents sir, Generals O'Neil and Carter" Young recoiled just how long had they been in stasis by his calculation of this O'Neil's age he estimated around 70 years had passed. As if sensing that Young needed to be freed from his confusion Lieutenant O'Neil said "it's been 75 years since Earth last heard from you, look you are part of Earth's history" he gave Young a book.

Young looked at the heading of the book it was titled "The Pioneers of the Stargate" and sure enough along with sections on SG1 and the Atlantis expedition there they were, survivors from the Icarus project and Destiny's current crew written in history as pioneers of star travel believed trapped on the other side of the universe.

A General walked into the room and everyone around Young snapped to attention, Young was suddenly pulled from the book and came to attention with a hasty salute "At Ease, Sir, is this correct you are Colonel Young of Destiny" Young nodded and answered to be told "Wow that is amazing, SG1 were correct they said that one day you would be in touch, we figured that you had had to abandon Destiny and were trapped on a world in a distant galaxy".

Young smiled then said "We went into stasis to enable the ship to get to the next galaxy as the one we were in was corrupted by machines that would attack and attempt to destroy us every time we gated to a planet and were barricading the stars knowing that Destiny needed to recharge... we have just awoken from what should have been a three year stasis"

The General nodded and said "General Carter was adamant that we must keep using the stones as one day you would make contact, but as you can see as the years have passed the job has become part of a training session with no one really believing you would make contact"

Young smiled then said "You knew Colonel Carter ...oh I mean General Carter?" The General smiled "I was her grandson Jake's best friend, yes I knew her she was amazing... let me see, fast history update Colonel Telford defected to the Lucien Alliance about 5 years after your last contact, he was fixated on finding a way to Destiny, he was killed by a fraction in the Alliance shortly after that.

General O'Neil finally retired about 8 or 9 years after your contact and passed away in his 89th year with his wife General Carter passing away years later when she was 100. What else can I tell oh yeah the Lucien Alliance became an ally around 15 years ago when the Chulak showed up and we collectively have been fighting the Chulak ever since.

Young looked at him waiting he had sensed the news for destiny was not good, the General continued "Sir, unfortunately my orders should you or your decedents ever make contact is to tell you that the trainees will take messages and answer queries but that there will be no other support provided as the Earth has greater priorities especially when the public believe you are names from history".

Young nodded then said "Ok" he turned and headed back to the communication stone, stopping only when Lieutenant O'Neil said "Colonel Young I know it's not much but my Granddad said that he was always told that his dad was proud of what you had done" Young nodded and said "And I respected and valued what your great Granddad and your great Grandmother had done to, but now I must break this news to my crew and prepare them for the fact that there home world has abandoned them, break the communication link"

He rubbed his hand across his face and opened his eyes TJ's eyes starred straight back at him, Rush, Matt, Eli and Camille were also there, he smiled at TJ then said "75 years, we were in stasis for 75 years they have written us into history". Rush nodded, Matt moaned and muttered something about being younger than his son on earth. TJ looked at him then grabbed his hand and said "What, what is it?"

Young smiled then squeezed her hand "We are on our own, Earth and its ally the Lucien Alliance..." he nodded and continued "...are fighting a new enemy and have no time or resources for figures from their history"

"Wow..." "What" and "Figures" were muttered then Eli said "So who are we then, Destinians" he laughed. Camille said "How do we tell the others 75 years have passed and that it means everyone we really knew is dead..." she paused then said "...there is nothing to go home to" TJ gave her a hug know that Camille's thoughts were going to her soul mate Sharon who would be long dead. Young used his Radio and called everyone to the gateroom he started to make his way there signalling for the rest to follow.

Young took his place on the stairs he noted that TJ was firmly by his side, he coughed and just over 200 souls starred at him waiting... "We have managed to out run the machines, however our stasis was for longer than we thought and we have been in stasis not three years but 75 years..." gasps were heard and he carried on "I re-established contact with Earth today to be told that they are fighting a war with an enemy called the Chulak and do not have the resource or time to provide help to figures from their past."

Gasps and shocked comments broke out like him the realisation that the world they knew no longer existed this news scarred them most had always held on to seeing their loved ones and Earth again, what should they do now?

Young let them chatter amongst themselves for a while then said "We realise that this changes everything so over the next few weeks we all will be involved in discussions and decisions as to what sought of society we want to have and what sought of representation and whether we stay on Destiny or find a planet, until those decisions are made we will continue as we are, although I will relax the fraternisation rule for military personal as long as it doesn't interfere with your work" Somebody yelled "Go TJ" and everyone laughed which caused Young to realise that he and TJ's liaison on Icarus was not as clandestine as he had thought. He guessed then that most knew he was the father of TJ's baby and guessed that is why they tolerated his behaviour when TJ got shot and the baby was killed in-uterus.

"Eli have you found a suitable planet" Eli yelled back he had and Matt called out away teams are ready to go, Young nodded at Eli and the gate started to dial.

_The new Ancients_

Eli and his keno had been sent out, TJ and Young didn't want the actual birth recorded, he stood outside with Matt, Greer and a very pregnant Chloe, what a change although he thought it was right that TJ would be the first to give birth. Eli had been amazed by how quick people paired off and amazed that most had paired with the person that there alternate selves had partnered with on Novus – he smiled well that was with the exception of Dr Rush, boy were people amazed when he and Sarah Smith had hooked up, she had been a gateroom technician from Icarus who had kept her head down and kept quiet while on Destiny, she was in her late 30's and from all appearances was a good match for Rush as everyone knew he was finally happy.

Eli smiled as he thought of Eliza Barnes, yep as expected they had hooked up although far earlier than their alternates, and he was amazed how suited they were.

They heard a baby's cry and then Camille called them in, as they entered Young looked up "It's a boy, we have a son" he kissed TJ's forehead, then she said "I know our alternates called him Steven after my father, but I want to name him after the person who convinced me to go to Icarus" Young nodded so TJ said "Jack Steven Young these are your Uncles and Aunties and they will look after you if your Dad and me can't".

Almost a year later Eli would think of this as he noted a pattern in the names of the baby's being born they all seemed to link to the stargate or those on Icarus or Destiny – Matt and Chloe chose to name their daughter Samantha after Colonel Carter and Greer and Park named their son Everett after the Colonel. He was pulled back to reality as he heard his baby cry TJ told him it was a boy and gave the child to Eliza, Eli smiled at Eliza and she said "Nick Jonathan Wallace" Eli smiled who was he to break tradition so his son would carry the name of the men who caused Eli to be on Destiny – Dr Nicolas Rush and General Jack or Jonathan O'Neil.

A few nights later Eli could not get back to sleep when Nick had woken for his night feed and Eli revisited his thoughts on how Destiny's inhabitants had adopted a new tradition to name their off-spring, he wondered if there alternates had also done that and then thought if they could have named ALS TJ's disease or something – excited he left a sleeping Eliza and his son and headed for the research console after trying several variations he found it "TJ Young's disease" although the snapshots never captured a wedding it appeared that at some point either while she was alive or as she was remembered as Colonel Young's partner and had been recorded as TJ Young but he found it – it looked easy. He looked up to find Dr Rush looking at him, smiling he said "I found it, TJ Young's disease" Rush rushed across to read the console. After only a matter of minutes they were both excited and headed for TJ's quarters before remembering that the family no longer stayed there, they headed for TJ and Colonel Young's new place. In their haste they did not stop to think about the consequences of entering two combat trained people's quarters unannounced.

As the door opened Eli and Rush caught the briefest glance of TJ and the Colonel snuggled up together, then both reacted to the door grabbing their guns and training them on the intruders. Rush smiled as he and Eli put their hands. Young rubbed his face lowering his gun saying "This better be good we nearly shot you both" both Eli and Rush started "We found it... TJ we found it" "What" said Young while attempting to pull his underwear from the floor, as he moved TJ pulled the blanket back which caused him to stop as he realised that he had nearly exposed her naked body to their intruders.

Rush finally realised Young and TJ's situation and made Eli turn with him and face the wall "The cure to ALS, we found it and its easy" around this time disturbed by the noise young Jack woke up demanding to be released from his crib. Rush moved and picked him up as Young and TJ attempted to dress. Young came and took Jack and said to Rush "So how hard is it" Eli jumped in "We can do it today it will take about an hour". TJ took her son from the Colonel and said "let's talk about it at breakfast then".

Young smiled as he recalled that day now ten months ago, and here he was holding his new born daughter, thankful that TJ would be with them for a long time he looked at her and then TJ and then he said "I want to name her" TJ nodded even though they had agreed on a name she had always felt that Everett would want to name the girl. "I name her Tamara Carmen Young after one of the most important people in my universe and after her lost sister" TJ nodded it felt so right to remember the baby they had lost on the journey, she looked around Chloe, Eli, Matt and Camille had tears in their eyes yes they too thought of Destiny's lost baby.

Just then Camille and Chloe were called to the room next door where the biggest surprise of all was occurring Dr Rush and his partner Sarah didn't think they could or would have children but here they were in the final stages of labour Rush was about to be a dad.

Young would always remember this day, the day his daughter and Rush's daughter were born and he would always remember Dr Rush's tears when he finally held his child, Amy Rush had captured her dad's heart from the minute he laid his eyes on her.

Initially they stayed on Destiny as they did not know how safe the galaxy's were and did not have time or the desire to check them out but ten years after they awoke from stasis Destiny stopped they had several gates to pick from with most of these being M class planets. Destiny had reached her destination and while she would manoeuvre she would always set a return course to this point. Finally her crew knew that they had to choose which planet and how and what did they needed from Destiny.

After several months exploring they selected one and began to build a settlement close to the gate, suggestions were made to name the planet, some wanted Earth, others wanted Terra Firma or Novus until Sergeant Roland Greer put in his suggestion "Nysa" Greek for goal or ambition, people were surprised until Roland let slip that he heard his partner Lisa Park teaching their children some Greek and he thought the name was perfect as this seemed to be Destiny's goal.

Finally the day came where they moved permanently from Destiny to Nysa and the settlement of Destiny - again it was a surprising name choice with 9 year old Jack Young pleading with the innocence of a child that his home was Destiny so the new town should also be called that.

The settlement was initially built on tribal lines that is Young seemed to be the chief with his tribal council being Rush, Matt, Eli, Greer, Camille, Varo, Chloe and of course TJ. Elections were held but no one seemed to want or the need to change things so that was how it stayed.

Young was surprised for all that he and the other military had become less military in their actions they still retained their titles Ronald Greer was more often called Greer and occasionally Sergeant, he was still Colonel and TJ and Matt Scott were still called Lieutenants. He noted that the scientists with doctorates such as Rush, Park and Broadie had lost their Doctor title, he thought of Dr Karl Vaulkner and his mind wandered back to that day – just months after they had come out of stasis Karl had gone to the surface with Matt and Greer to collect urgent supplies, the planet was not stable and without warning Vaulkner was killed when a earthquake caused a tree he was near to fall on him. As with their alternates Vaulkner died before he could leave any decendants.

Young sighed Vaulkner was the last that they lost on Destiny and Brodie was the first they lost on Nysa – never an outdoors man he had suffered since leaving the ship although no one realised just how depressed he had become until afterwards.

Young stopped what he was doing, digging the first grave in the first cemetery on Nysa, he looked up to seek Rush offering to take the shovel, as he handed it over and hoped out of the grave he thought about how much Rush had changed since they first met on Icarus all those years ago. Three years since they had settled and the first death he hoped that there would no more for a while.

Brodie was fine until one day they found that the ship Destiny had gone, as if given another mission it had left with no trace of where it went, everyone had been saddened as the reality dawned that they had to make it on Nysa – then three weeks after Destiny left Rush interpreted part of Destiny's mission and they knew their fate – Destiny's mission had been to take any crew arriving to an as yet unpopulated part of the universe and stay only long enough to let explore and settle on one of the planets then a new mission would start. This had answered Young's questions as to why they never stopped in range of advanced populations.

Brodie lasted five weeks, Young asked Rush "Do we have to worry about anyone else or do you think it was only him" Rush stopped digging then said "Brodie was always stuck in his ways, he could find new things in his work but always struggled with accepting new things in his life, there are a few others but I think they will moan rather than bottle it up". Young nodded life had certainly changed while they had some technology a lot of their life was pre the industrial revolution – farming and hard manual work, some like himself, Greer, Varo and surprisingly Rush had thrived, most like as Eli and Chloe had adapted well, while a few like Brodie fought to hold on to a lifestyle that was forever lost.

He looked to the new fence around the cemetery that Greer had the children building, his sons Jack, Daniel and even little Sam and Rush's son Jamie were there with Greer, Matt's and Varo's children, he noted that Tamara and Amy were as usual missing, those girls born on the same day got away with murder.

Rush commented "You notice as I do that our girls have yet again avoided the work detail" Young nodded then added "so what do you suggest..."

Smiling Rush said "I think they can do some translation work with me for the next few days"

_First Contact_

Two thousand years had passed since their ancestors founded the settlement of Destiny on Nysa, their descendants now numbered into the Billions and were spread out on Nysa and several other worlds. Twenty year old Everett Young watched in anticipation and fear as the gate came to life, sensors had picked up the vessel and surprise was held when the person responded identified themselves as Camille Young a descendant of those who had settled a planet called Novus in another galaxy.

Finally after generations of being alone they would meet others although even these others were relatives having descended from the same ancestors as his, well almost as his world had included descendants of Dr Nicholas Rush whereas Novus didn't, also the descendants of Colonel Young and TJ on Novus came from two lines, here they descended from six lines.

One thing was sure Camille Rae's influence on both planets and people was clear even though she never had her own child she established in both worlds a strong foundation in government that had served both planets people well.

The gate activated and he stood up, his mouth falling open as the women who walked through looked like the older twin of his friend Rosalind Greer...

Within minutes of meeting they knew that the bonds of ancestry would enable them to build a strong relationship and the bonus was when Camille advised that they had settled enough planets between here and there new planet (Novus 2) to make gating between the worlds a safe journey although a journey that required some 10 or 11 jumps.

Everett as with all of the others knew about the other descendants he never thought they would find them or remember Destiny, he wondered what is was like for the ancestors and he wondered what he would choose if he had faced being forced to go through the gate to an unknown fate or die on a doomed planet. He was proud to descend from them.

His father called him away, his mother Amy Rush was the head of the planet and she would tied up in greeting's, his father mused that it was no surprise that they had a women leading them as well given the similar structure. Then his radio crackled to life duty called "Sergeant Young where are you" his father smiled as Everett guiltily replied "coming sir" his older brother Karl did not sound amused that he had become side tracked again he signed two weeks and his compulsory military service stint was over he would be free again.

Just then he stopped as he spied the most beautiful girl possible step through the gate, she reminded him of the ancestor TJ – he was mesmerised. His behaviour was not unnoticed by his cousin and his Lieutenant, Varo James, who yelled at him.

No one was surprised that he left with the visitors several weeks later, but they were surprised when he returned five years later older, wiser and married to Tamara Scott a descendant of the alternatives.

Decades passed and Everett recalled those days as he stood in a very similar position as he had back then though now he was an advisor to Jack Greer the new leader, his mother now long dead, he himself in his twilight years – who would have thought that it would be his generation to greet both the descendants from Novus and now Earthlings, people from the home world of his ancestors. He was glad he had lived so long; he glanced out at his eldest child Eli Jack Young and smiled at the fact that his son was a proud military man holding the rank of Colonel.

The first man through the gate was a man who looked familiar and then it hit him he looked like the pictures of the General that a lot of them were named after, General Jack O'Neil, the first earthling to go through Earth's stargate. His smile got bigger as the man introduced himself as Colonel Jacob O'Neil a descendant of the man who sent most of your ancestors to Icarus all those years ago.

Later that night he met another Earthling and found that they were both descendants of Lieutenant Matthew Scott.

He hopped if the ancestors could look in on them they would be happy with their descendants and the worlds they had created.


End file.
